


What Could Not Be Unseen

by lesbianneptune



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, another drabble from a tumblr writing prompt, im pretty sure i was supposed to take said prompt seriously but i really didn't oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang hadn't intended to stumble across it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Not Be Unseen

Yang hadn’t intended to stumble across it.

It was a pretty average day and having misplaced her history textbook, the young huntress in training naturally decided to “borrow” her roommate’s copy. Kneeling in front of the packed bookcase, she had rifled through all kinds of dull-looking fiction (Yang fully expected that Blake would have  _hissed_ at her had she ever heard her say that, then again, she wouldn’t have dared) until, finally, she came to something that looked promising. Grabbing the text and making a mental note of it’s previous position, she had gone to stand up before something caught her eye.

A small black book was sat on the second shelf, a book that Yang had never seen before – an odd experience, as she was pretty sure she’d seen Blake read everything in her bookcase multiple times over. In fact, Yang was certain, considering how much time she spent staring dreamily at Blake when she knew nobody was looking. She’d  _definitely_  never watched her read this one before. Frowning, she had reached for the book, accidentally knocking it from it’s perch and spilling it’s contents all over the floor.

And that was how Yang Xiao Long found Blake Belladonna’s collection of explicit yuri manga. 


End file.
